


В одну реку

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Vocation, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally





	В одну реку

На мелководье Ивинга Тор ловит рыбу голыми руками.  
Асгардские каникулы, получившие свое название с легкой руки Тони, подходят к концу, как последние солнечные дни перед осенними дождями. Асгард снова одет в золото - кроны громадных деревьев по эту сторону от крепостной стены уже все пожелтели, кое-где листва густо-алая, и выглядит это чересчур ярко для глаз смертного, но радует сердце Тора.  
В этом месте великую реку можно перейти вброд, чем и развлекаются его друзья с самого утра - после того, как Тор показал им узкую галечную косу, пересекающую русло. Лучше всего выходит у Наташи - она прошла по косе трижды подряд, ни разу не оступившись, и издали можно подумать, что она парит над водой. Остальные, как ни осторожничают, рано или поздно летят в воду, сносимые течением со скользких камней. Разве что Стив Роджерс - чуть реже, чем другие.  
\- Ты ни разу не ходил вброд с остальными, Зеркало Тюра, хотя они зовут тебя, - говорит Тор, выслеживая в воде верткую форель, боковым зрением ловя замершую рядом фигуру.  
Этот мидгардец вызывает у Тора странное чувство. То, как меняется лицо Стива, когда он рядом; то, как осторожно Стив знакомил их, удивляет и немного печалит. Потаенная нежность, на деле видная всякому, у кого есть глаза, слишком явно напоминает Тору о времени, когда сам он был слеп и глух. О Локи, способном ослепить его. Но Джеймс Барнс не Локи: Тор понимает достаточно, чтобы смело и сразу назвать его другом Асгарда.  
\- Не ходил, - соглашается Джеймс.  
\- Не умеешь плавать?  
Он фыркает, глядя в прозрачную воду Ивинга. Мелкие волны достают ему до колен, мочат закатанные штанины.  
\- А ты?  
Теперь смеется Тор, смотрит в хитрые светлые глаза.  
\- Я переплыл Ивинг девять раз еще когда дрался деревянным мечом, - говорит он. - И было это зимой, за неделю до того, как встал лед.  
Джеймс зябко ежится.  
\- Готов поспорить, у тебя и насморка не было.  
\- Появись он, лекари сбились бы с ног. У нас врачуют смертельные телесные недуги, но против смешных мидгардских болезней мы бессильны. Хорошо, что таких болезней у нас нет.  
Стайка пестрых рыб плывет мимо, и оба замирают недвижно, как статуи, настороженные и безмолвные. Форель вьется в воде, а Тор почти чувствует на языке нежность жареной рыбы. Но, кажется, посрамить Скади ему сегодня не удастся. Разве что Андхримнира насмешить, вернувшись с реки без улова.  
\- Не болеете, не стареете, не меняетесь... - задумчиво перечисляет Джеймс, пока Тор встряхивает мокрыми руками и раздумывает, не взять ли с берега острогу. - Не скучно?  
\- Локи всегда было скучно, - начинает Тор и мрачнеет. - Мы меняемся, Эйнхерий Йоля, иногда сильнее, чем хотели бы. И перемены тем коварнее, что ни седины, ни морщин не видно. Ас, доживающий свой срок, не будет внешне отличим от аса, только что нарекшего оружие, пока не упадет замертво. Разве что Хёд родился и вырос стариком, и его никто не помнит ни юным, ни зрячим. Но такова его доля - немощь тела в обмен на мудрость. Он не ропщет.  
Солнце блестит на гладком металле, когда Джеймс поводит плечами, разгоняя кровь, а Тор стягивает волосы потуже, уже высматривая новую стайку форелей. Джеймс подбирается, чуть пригибаясь к воде, и Тор видит почти у его ног большущую рыбину.  
\- За пять тысяч лет можно сильно измениться, - заканчивает он свою мысль.  
Неотрывно следя за нею кошачьим взглядом, Джеймс понижает голос:  
\- Выходит, остается только оболочка?  
Двигается он тоже точь-в-точь как кот Фрейи - большой, черный, ее любимый. Мгновение - и форель бьется в руках, обдавая обоих брызгами. Можно двигаться к берегу, и Тор одобрительно хлопает Джеймса по плечу. Привычный жест выходит таким неуместным, Тору вдруг делается неловко, но Джеймс ничего не замечает. Поворачивается, улыбается, крепко держа добычу, быстро идет по дну на полшага впереди.  
\- Ас остается, - произносит Тор, глядя ему в спину.  
Они входят в воду еще дважды, и теперь Тору тоже везет. Таким уловом уже вполне можно гордиться, пора звать остальных и возвращаться во дворец, но Тор не торопится уходить от реки. Молчание, которое воцаряется между ними, ему и хочется, и боязно нарушить.  
\- Когда отец изгнал меня, - говорит он, наконец, решившись, - я думал, что перестал существовать. Все, чем я был, осталось в Асгарде, а я попал в ваш мир без сил, без молота, без возможности вернуться. Тем острее я жаждал возвращения.  
Тор не рассказывает о кознях Локи. С тех пор как брата не стало, он не любит говорить о нем - но вынужден делать усилие над собой, чтобы не вспомнить снова. Все равно вспоминать так или иначе придется еще долго.  
\- Когда эльфы, которых я считал детской сказкой, едва не уничтожили Мидгард заодно со всем Иггдрасилем, я готов был к тому, что конец близок, потому что сильнее врага не встречал. Тем злее я дрался с ним. Когда не стало моих родных...  
Джеймс смотрит внимательно и молча, и Тор впервые чувствует, что может сказать:  
\- Я думал, что без них мне больше ничего не нужно. Что я теперь в самом деле - ничто и никто, без дома, без трона, без силы. Просто оболочка, которую предстоит наполнить. Потому и ушел в Мидгард. Этот мир способен заполнить собой без остатка все, что ни подставь под его поток.  
\- Не могу не согласиться, - серьезно кивает Джеймс.  
\- Но я это я. Что-то ушло безвозвратно, что-то возникло во мне. Но я по-прежнему люблю Мидгард, хорошее пиво и хорошую драку, дорожу друзьями и зовусь Тором, и это не изменится, что бы ни выпало на мою долю. Посмотри на золотой дворец, Лев Воинов. Его строил дед моего деда, и если я окажусь достоин этого, его увидят внуки моих внуков. И внутри будут жить не те, кто живет сейчас, но он останется тем, чем был. Посмотри на Ивинг. Мы вошли в воду трижды за сегодня, и вода всякий раз была другой. Ты можешь сказать, что вошел в три разных реки?  
\- Это ты тоже в Мидгарде подцепил? - смеется Джеймс. - Дважды в одну реку и так далее. Только наоборот.  
\- Трижды, - поправляет Тор. - И я думал, что дошел до этого сам. А следовало, выходит, спросить ваших мудрецов.  
Всю дорогу от берега до дворца Джеймс задумчиво кусает губы. Тор ловит взгляд Стива и без слов просит его не тревожиться, но получается у него с трудом.

Андхримнир нацеживает темное ванахеймское пиво в две высоких кружки, угощая удачливых рыболовов. Джеймс делает первый глоток и, довольно хмыкнув, поднимает большой палец вверх.  
\- Что тут скажешь, - облизывается он. - Тоже люблю хорошее пиво. И друзей. И... - остаток фразы тонет в пивной кружке.  
\- Мне подумалось, что я мог бы наречь тебя Котом Фрейи, - говорит Тор. - Тебе подходит.  
Джеймс смотрит на него несколько секунд, и улыбка у него вдруг делается совсем мальчишеская, такая, что Тор удивленно улыбается в ответ и думает сразу и о грядущем пире, и о давно оставшихся в прошлом детских забавах, разделенных на двоих шалостях, похвалах и подзатыльниках. И о солнце на волнах Ивинга.  
\- А знаешь что, - говорит ему Джеймс, - зови меня Баки.

\------------------------------------------  
15.08.2014


End file.
